Darth Krayt
Darth Krayt, geboren als A'Sharad Hett, war der selbsternannte Sith-Lord des Neuen Sith-Ordens und der allein herrschende Imperator des Neuen Galaktischen Imperium. Als Initiator des Sith-Imperialen Kriegs, der bis zum Jahr 130 NSY anhielt, zeichnete er sich sowohl für die Zerschlagung des Neuen Jedi-Ordens als auch der Galaktischen Allianz verantwortlich. Sein Ziel war es, sich zum Herrscher der Galaxis aufzuschwingen, um ihr anschließend seine Vorstellung von Recht und Ordnung beizubringen. Bevor sich Darth Krayt der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu wandte, wuchs er zunächst unter dem Namen A'Sharad Hett auf dem Planeten Tatooine in einem Lager der Tusken-Räubern auf und begleitete später unter der Lehre von Ki-Adi-Mundi und An'ya Kuro die Wege eines Jedi des Alten Jedi-Ordens, der in den Klonkriegen kämpfte und die Order 66 sowie die anschließende Große Jedi-Säuberung überlebte. Mithilfe seiner Machtfähigkeiten und einem Zustand der Stasis erreichte Krayt ein unnatürlich hohes Alter. Nichtsdestotrotz befiel ihn eine lebensbedrohliche Krankheit der Yuuzhan Vong, die seine Besessenheit nach Cade Skywalker begründete, der ihm die Aussicht auf Heilung gab. Biografie Leben auf Tatooine A'Sharads Vater, Sharad Hett, galt als einer der herausragendsten Jedi seiner Zeit. Er war im Jahr 47 VSY untergetaucht, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass seine Eltern ermordet worden waren, und wurde vom Jedi-Rat für tot gehalten. Tatsächlich aber war Sharad Hett nach Tatooine gegangen, wo er sich stark zur Kultur und zum Volk der Tusken hingezogen fühlte. Als einem der ersten Menschen gelang es ihm, Aufnahme in ihren Stamm zu finden, und schließlich wurde er sogar zu ihrem Anführer. Mit einer ebenfalls bei den Tusken lebenden Kriegerin namens K'Sheek bekam er einen Sohn namens A'Sharad. Da es im Stamm als Tabu galt, sich unmaskiert zu zeigen – was insbesondere für Frauen galt, die nicht einmal ihre Hände entblößten –, glaubte A'Sharad bis ins junge Erwachsenenalter hinein, er sei ein Halb-Tuske.Der Outlander Erst auf Coruscant erfuhr er im Rahmen seiner späteren Jedi-Ausbildung die Wahrheit, dass Tusken und Menschen genetisch nicht miteinander kompatibel sind.Der Sturm nach dem Sturm thumb|left|A'Sharads Mannbarkeitsritus: Der Kampf gegen einen [[Krayt-Drachen.]] A'Sharad wurde als Tuske erzogen und fühlte sich dem Stamm, dessen Lager sich in der Gafsa-Schlucht der Jundland-Wüste befand, vollkommen zugehörig. Er trug ihre traditionelle Kleidung und tätowierte sich das Gesicht, um sich von Menschen abzugrenzen und ihnen nicht zu ähnlich zu sehen. Auch wenn er äußerlich menschlich war, so identifizierte er sich mit dem Volk, bei dem er aufgewachsen war, und fühlte sich lebenslang als Tuske – nicht als Mensch. Neben seiner Ausbildung als Tuske, bei der er lernte, mit der Wüste zu leben, bildete sein Vater ihn von frühester Kindheit an auch als Jedi aus und ließ ihn gemäß der Tradition des Jedi-Ordens sogar ein eigenes Lichtschwert konstruieren. 32 VSY, als A'Sharad das fünfzehnte Lebensjahr erreichte, legte er seine Mannbarkeitsprüfung ab, in dem er mit Zuhilfenahme des traditionellen Gaderffi-Schlagstocks einen weiblichen Krayt-Drachen in den Bergen der Nadeln eigenhändig erschlug und anschließend die wertvolle Perle aus dem Körper des toten Tiers schnitt. Dabei stießen sie auch auf den Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi, der im Auftrag des Hohen Rates nach Tatooine reisen, um ein Gerücht über Sharad Hetts Auftauchen auf der Wüstenwelt zu untersuchen. Gleichzeitig jedoch machte sich Aurra Sing, eine ehemalige Padawan von An'ya Kuro, auf den Weg nach Tatooine. Sie war der dunklen Seite der Macht verfallen und nun als Kopfgeldjägerin tätig. Daneben war es ihre private Leidenschaft, so viele Jedi wie möglich zu töten und ihre Lichtschwerter an sich zu nehmen. thumb|[[Sharad Hett stirbt in den Armen seines Sohnes.]] Ki-Adi-Mundi geriet bei seiner Reise nach Tatooine in einen Bandenkrieg zwischen den verfeindeten Hutten Gardulla und Jabba. Um seine vorherrschende Stellung als Verbrecherboss von Tatooine zu bewahren und den Absatz seiner altersschwachen Blaster zu steigern, inszenierte Jabba einen Konflikt zwischen den Feuchtfarmern und den Tusken, bei dem A'Sharads Vater als Kriegsherr für seinen Stamm auftrat und vereinzelte Angriffe gegen Siedler verübte. Gardulla erkannte jedoch die Intrige und befahl einen Angriff auf den Tusken-Stamm, um diesen auszurotten und den Konflikt zwischen ihnen und den Feuchtfarmern beizulegen. Während des Gefechts kam A'Sharads Bantha zu Tode, was nach der Tradition der Tusken den Ausschluss aus dem Clan bedeutete. Außerdem heuerte Gardulla die Kopfgeldjägerin Aurra Sing persönlich dafür an, den Anführer Sharad Hett zu töten. Sing hatte Erfolg und es gelang ihr, A'Sharads Vater in einem Lichtschwert-Duell umzubringen. Mit letzter Kraft überreichte Sharad seinem Sohn sein Lichtschwert und nahm ihm den Schwur ab, es nicht aus Rache oder Zorn zu verwenden, bis er schließlich in A'Sharads Armen starb. Ki-Adi-Mundi nahm sich des verwaisten und zugleich ausgestoßenen Tusken-Jungen mit dem Lichtschwert an und nahm ihn mit nach Coruscant. Jedi-Ausbildung Auf Coruscant begann A'Sharads offizielle Ausbildung zu einem Jedi-Ritter. Die Umstände, unter denen er in den Jedi-Orden aufgenommen wurde, waren bisher einzigartig in dessen Geschichte.Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File Zwar wurde A'Sharad von seinem Varer in frühester Kindheit als Jedi trainiert, doch wuchs er gleichzeitig mit der natürlichen Brutalität der Tusken-Kultur auf. Er trug das Lichtschwert seines Vaters, das er auch benutzte, nachdem er sich im Rahmen der Ausbildung ein eigenes Lichtschwert konstruiert hatte – so kämpfte er als einer der wenigen Jedi mit zwei Schwertern zugleich. Der Jedi-Rat hegte zunächst große Vorbehalten gegenüber A'Sharads Vergangenheit, und um sich endgültig von dessen Aufnahme in den Orden überzeugen zu können, wurde der Junge auf Empfehlung Ki-Adi-Mundis einem Test mit der Jedi An'ya Kuro unterzogen, die auch als Dunkle Frau bekannt war. So musste sich A'Sharad Hett ihr zu einem Trainingskampf stellen, in dessen Verlauf die Dunkle Frau ihr Gegenüber erbarmungslos verspottete und ihm sogar mit äußerster Brutalität ins Gesicht und in die Magengrube schlug. A'Sharad Hett ließ sich von der unorthodoxen Lernmethode nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und bestand mit dieser gelassenen Reaktion seine erste Jedi-Prüfung. Ki-Adi-Mundi wurde sein erster Meister.Die Malastare Mission thumb|left|A'Sharad Hett während seiner Jedi-Ausbildung. Da A'Sharad Hett sein gesamtes bisheriges Leben auf Tatooine verbrachte, fühlte er sich auf Coruscant zunächst fremd. Eine für ihn sehr verwirrende Erfahrung, war die Tatsache, dass sich Coruscant mit einem kälteren Klima, den Schwindel erregenden Komplexen und engen Räumen sowie der deutlich schlechteren Luft so sehr von seiner bisherigen Heimat unterschied. Während dieser Zeit freundete er sich auch mit dem jungen Anakin Skywalker an, der ebenfalls auf Tatooine lebte und mit dem sich A'Sharad austauschen konnte. Als A'Sharad seinen Meister zu einer ersten Mission zum Planeten Malastare begleitete, um zwischen der Terrororganisation Red Iaro und den Lannik zu vermitteln, roch er eine nahe gelegene Wüstenlandschaft, die seine Sehnsucht nach der Heimat nur noch verstärkte. Jedi-Meister Plo Koon lenkte A'Sharad ab, indem er ihm die fremde Architektur lehrte und mit ihm über die Kunstfertigkeiten von Malastare meditierte. Es war eine schwierige Lektion, seine Weltanschauung auf diese Weise zu erweitern, doch A'Sharad wusste mit diesen Problemen umzugehen. Nach der Malastare-Mission begann A'Sharads eigentliches Jedi-Training. Wie sein Wissen und seine Fähigkeiten wuchsen, entwickelte er einen geradezu kindlichen Eifer, wenn es darum ging, seine gelernten Kenntnisse seinem Meister und anderen Jedi vorzuführen. Dies zeigte sich als A'Sharad im Jahr 30 VSY zusammen mit Ki-Adi-Mundi und Adi Gallia die Verfolgung der Jedi-Mörderin Aurra Sing aufnahmen, wo es ihm begeistert gelang, ein Schiff der Mon Calamari zu identifizieren. Die Kopfgeldjägerin floh auf einen tropischen Planeten inmitten eines Asteroidenfeldes, doch die Jedi verfolgten sie und konnten sie dort schließlich aufspüren. A'Sharad wurde von Rachegefühlen und Zorn überwältigt und versuchte, Aurra Sing im Zweikampf zu töten, was ihm nicht gelang, sondern ihn fast selbst auf die Dunkle Seite trieb. Ähnlich wie bei seinem Trainingskampf gegen die Dunkle Frau, wurde der Tusken-Jedi von von seinem Widersacher verspottet, doch konnte er diesmal nicht die Ruhe bewahren und so spürte er, wie im Kampf gegen die Mörderin eines Vaters die Wut in ihm aufstieg. Die Dunkle Frau, die dem Jedi zur Hilfe kam, konnte ihre ehemalige Schülerin ebenfalls nicht zur Strecke bringen, so dass Aurra Sing erneut entkam. Durch seinen Hass fühlte sich A'Sharad Hett beschmutzt, sodass er in seinen Selbstzweifeln den Wunsch äußerte, den Orden zu verlassen. Doch die Dunkle Frau konnte den nachdenklichen A'Sharad zurechtweisen und ihm das Angebot unterbreiten, ihr Padawan zu werden, welches er mit dem Einverständnis Ki-Adi-Mundis bereitwillig annahm. Nach einem weiteren Jahr wurde er selbst zum Jedi-Ritter und nahm den Nikto Bhat Jul als Padawan an. A'Sharad und der Nikto waren sich – als zwei Angehörige von Wüstenvölkern – auf eine besondere Weise verbunden. Klonkriege Mission auf Aargonar thumb|[[Anakin Skywalker greift A'Sharad Hett an.]] Mit Beginn der Klonkriege übernahm A'Sharad Hett seine Verantwortung als General für die Große Armee der Republik. Hierbei war er an verschiedenen Schauplätzen und mit unterschiedlichen Klonkrieger-Einheiten eingesetzt.Das letzte Gefecht um Jabiim In der Schlacht von Geonosis im Jahr 22 VSY kämpfte er in der Raumschlacht und flog dort einen Sternjäger. Anschließend war er auf dem Planeten Metalorn im Einsatz, um nach dessen erfolgreicher Eroberung im medizinischen Zentrum von New Holstice auf einen neuen Auftrag zu warten. Nach der Schlacht von Jabiim traf er auf den Padawan Anakin Skywalker, dessen Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi zu diesem Zeitpunkt für tot gehalten wurde. Tatsächlich lebte dieser aber noch und war, gemeinsam mit Alpha-ARC A-17 von der Dunklen Jedi Asajj Ventress entführt worden. A'Sharad führte Anakin bei dieser Gelegenheit durch die Station und führte ihm das Schicksal der Jedi Sora Mobari, die seit einem Angriff durch ithorianische Terroristen im Sterben lag. Verzweifelt versuchte Anakin, sie mithilfe der Macht zu heilen, wodurch er ihre Qualen jedoch nur noch vergrößerte und sie schließlich endgültig tötete. An dieser Stelle bemerkte A'Sharad, dass es dem Padawan sehr schwer fiel, sich von jemandem zu trennen und so beschloss er, Anakin zu einem Monument der Jedi zu führen. Gemeinsam ließen sie einige Gedächtnis-Motten zu Ehren ihrer gefallenen Ordensbrüder frei. 21 VSY, 16 Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis, schickten Ki-Adi-Mundi und Bultar Swan A'Sharad gemeinsam mit Anakin Skywalker und Bhat Jul nach Aargonar – eine Wüstenwelt, die sich genau in der umkämpften Grenzregion zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und dem Raum der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme befand. Hier sollte die republikanische Raumflotte die konföderierten Truppen zurücktreiben, jedoch stürzte bereits in der Anfangsphase der Schlacht das Raumschiff ab, auf dem sich A'Sharad, Anakin und Bhat Jul befanden. Bhat Jul verletzte sich bei dem Absturz so schwer, dass er kurze Zeit später starb. Während in Anakin durch den toten Nikto und den maskierten Tusken in seiner Begleitung Erinnerungen an seine tote Mutter Shmi Skywalker aufbrachen, erkannte A'Sharad nicht den Hass, der in Anakin wuchs. Stattdessen versuchte A'Sharad Anakin während ihres gemeinsamen Marsches durch die Wüste mit der Kultur der Tusken vertraut zu machen und ihm einiges über die Wüste beizubringen. A'Sharad verwies auf die vielen Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihm und dem ebenfalls auf Tatooine aufgewachsenen Anakin, und machte ihm das Kompliment, dass er „ein guter Tusken“ wäre. Doch Anakin wurde so von seinem Hass auf dieses Volk erfasst, dass er schließlich auf A'Sharad losging und ihm im Rahmen ihres Kampfes entgegen brüllte, dass er einen ganzen Tusken-Stamm – Männer, Frauen und Kinder – ausgelöscht hatte, um den Tod seiner Mutter zu rächen. thumb|left|A'Sharad Hett legt seine [[Tusken-Räuber|Tusken-Maske ab.]] A'Sharad reagierte ruhig auf diese Offenbarung und erklärte Anakin, dass er seine Rachegefühle gut verstehen konnte – als Tuske war ihm das Konzept der Rache sehr vertraut, da es einen Grundstein ihrer Traditionen darstellte. Aber die Dunkle Frau hatte ihm beigebracht, dass Rache nicht zum Weg der Jedi gehörte, sondern zur Dunklen Seite führte. Die Tatsache, dass Anakin dieses Geheimnis bislang mit niemandem geteilt hatte, nicht einmal mit seinem Meister Obi-Wan, veranlasste A'Sharad dazu, seine Maske abzunehmen und Anakin sein Gesicht zu zeigen. Skywalker war entsetzt, als er erfahren musste, dass der vermeintliche Tusken in Wirklichkeit ein Mensch war. Der Konflikt, in dem A'Sharad Hett steckte – äußerlich ein Mensch zu sein und sich innerlich wie ein Tuske zu fühlen – bewegte Anakin und er entschuldigte sich bei dem Jedi. Nachdem diese Differenzen ausgetragen waren, konnten sie ihre Mission erfolgreich zu Ende bringen. Von diesem Moment an entschied sich A'Sharad Hett, nicht länger maskiert zu leben, sondern zu lernen, sich selbst so zu akzeptieren wie er war. Bei ihrer Rückkehr war Ki-Adi-Mundi sehr erfreut über diesen Wandel, da er selbst jahrelang versucht hatte, A'Sharad zum Ablegen der Maske zu bewegen. Hett verriet niemandem von Skywalkers Geheimnis, sondern bestand darauf, dass Skywalker lernte, mit seiner Vergangenheit zu leben und ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, so wie Hett gelernt hatte, sich selbst ins Gesicht zu sehen. Kriegsende thumb|A'Sharad und [[K'Kruhk in der Schlacht von Saleucami.]] Im Jahr 20 VSY wurde A'Sharad nach Boz Pity geschickt. Gemeinsam mit Adi Gallia, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon, zahlreichen weiteren Jedi und dem Geschwader Sieben unter der Leitung von ARC Trooper A-17 „Alpha“ reiste A'Sharad in die äußeren Randgebiete. Nach ihrer Ankunft auf Boz Pity trafen sie auf General Grievous, Kenobis Erzfeindin Asajj Ventress und Graf Dooku. Adi Gallia wurde von Grievous mit einem Lichtschwert getötet, aber es gelang den Kräften der Republik, die Schlacht für sich zu entscheiden und Grievous sowie Dooku zu vertreiben.Besessen Gegen Ende der Klonkriege im Jahr 19 VSY nahm A'Sharad Hett an der fünfmonatigen Belagerung von Saleucami teil, bei der eine große Streitmacht der Republik die sogenannte Morgukai-Schattenarmee bekämpfte, die von der Konföderation in Zusammenarbeit mit Anzati-Attentätern gezüchtet worden waren. A'Sharad war gemeinsam mit den Jedi Oppo Rancisis, der bei der Schlacht ums Leben kam, Quinlan Vos, Sian Jeisel, K'Kruhk und Stass Allie im Einsatz. Unterstützt wurden sie von Klon-Kommandant Bly und seinem 327. Sternenkorps sowie den Kommandanten Faie und Neyo mit dem 91. Reconnaissance Korps. Während Vos und Jeisel versuchten, unterirdisch zum Schildgenerator zu gelangen, der eine massive Ionenkanone schützte, leitete A'Sharad ein Ablenkungsmanöver und beschäftigte gemeinsam mit einer Einheit von Klonsoldaten die Morgukai. Schließlich trafen die Jedi auf Sora Bulq, der der Dunklen Seite verfallen war. Bulq schaffte es, Oppo Rancisis zu töten und die verbliebenen Jedi fassten den Plan, dieser Offensive ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu bereiten. In der entscheidenden Schlacht von Saleucami, die die Belagerung beendete, leitete A'Sharad Hett gemeinsam mit Xiaan Amersu den Luftangriff, während K'Kruhk und Jeisel die Bodentruppen führten.Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg thumb|left|A'Sharad überlebt die [[Order 66.]] Als der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine den Klonkriegern die Anweisung zur Ausführung der Order 66 gab, befand sich A'Sharad Hett gerade auf einer Entdeckungsmission auf einem unbekannten Planeten. Die Order 66 bewirkte, dass sich sämtliche Klonkrieger gegen die Jedi wandten und sie töteten. Doch da sich A'Sharad fern von seinen eigenen Truppen befand, überlebte er die erste Tötungswelle. Er sah wie seine Ordensbrüder von ihren eigenen Truppen ermordet wurden und so begann er, sich selbst vor seinen Klonen zu verteidigen und diese hinzurichten. Einen Klonkrieger verschonte er zunächst, um von ihm die Hintergründe ihres Handelns zu erfahren. Anschließend floh er vom Planeten und versuchte vergeblich, Kontakt mit anderen überlebenden Jedi aufzunehmen. Selbst durch die Macht konnte A'Sharad keinen Jedi wahrnehmen und so verfiel er dem Irrglauben, dass er der letzte überlebende Jedi sei. In seiner Perspektivlosigkeit kehrte er zu seinen Ursprüngen auf dem Planeten Tatooine zurück, mischte sich unter das Volk der Tusken-Räuber und schwang sich dort zu einem Kriegshäuptling von gleich mehreren Stämmen auf. Unter seinem Befehl entwickelten sich die Tusken abermals zu gefürchteten und mächtigen Barbaren, die zuvor von Siedlern und Feuchtfarmen unterdrückt und immer tiefer in die Jundland-Wüste zurückgedrängt wurden. Ähnlich wie sein Vater vor ihm, glaubte A'Sharad, dass sein Volk durch die Siedler Tatooines zu Unrecht behandelt wurde, und in seiner Funktion als Jedi, erachtete es als seine Pflicht, die Gerechtigkeit wiederherzustellen und von den Siedlern das zurückzufordern, was von Rechtswegen den Tusken zustand.Die Klauen des Drachen Fall zur Dunklen Seite thumb|Obi-Wan und A'Sharad Hett liefern sich ein [[Lichtschwertkampf|Lichtschwertduell.]] Bei seinen Eroberungszügen bemerkte A'Sharad Hett eines Tages eine kleine Feuchtfarm unweit des Raumhafens Mos Eisley, die von dem Ehepaar Owen und Beru Lars bewirtschaftet wurde. Da das umliegende Land den Tusken gehörte, machten sich A'Sharad Hett und sein Clan auf, um die Feuchtfarmer zu vertreiben. Dabei stieß er jedoch auf seinen alten Ordensbruder Obi-Wan Kenobi, der die Order 66 ebenfalls überlebte und sich anschließend als einsamer Eremit in der Wüste zurückzog, um heimlich für das Wohlergehen von Luke Skywalker zu sorgen. Obi-Wan versuchte A'Sharad Hett dahingehend zu belehren, dass es nicht den Wegen eines Jedi entsprach, Tusken als Kriegsherr anzuführen und Eroberungsfeldzüge zu leiten. A'Sharad wies den Vorwurf der Ungerechtigkeit von sich und bekundete, dass die Siedler und Feuchtfarmer die eigentlichen Aggressoren seien, da sie die Tusken jagten und töteten. Ihr unterschiedlicher Standpunkt von Gerechtigkeit führte schließlich zu einer Auseinandersetzung, die in einem Lichtschwertkampf ausgetragen wurde. Während des Duells schlug Obi-Wan seinem Widersacher nicht nur den rechten Arm ab, sondern entehrte ihn auch vor den Augen seines Stamms, indem er A'Sharads Tusken-Maske abzog. In der Kultur der Tusken war streng erforderlich, einen Gaderffi-Schlagstock führen zu können, was mit nur einer hand nicht möglich war. Sein Tusken-Stamm wandte sich sofort von seinem Kriegshäuptling ab und ließ ihn als Aussätzigen alleine in der Wüste zurück. Obi-Wan sah davon ab, seinen einstigen Ordensbruder zu töten und riet ihm stattdessen, Tatooine zu verlassen, nie wieder zurückzukehren und zu versuchen, sich seiner alten Ehre zu bekennen und den rechten Pfad wiederzufinden. thumb|left|A'Sharad Hett trifft auf den Geist [[XoXaans.]] Wie sich im Laufe der nächsten Jahrzehnte zeigen sollte, kam A'Sharad Hett jedoch nie zu einem solchen Sinneswandel, da er später erfuhr, dass Obi-Wan in Wirklichkeit den Sohn Anakin Skywalkers beschützte. Die galaktische Geschichte im Stillen mitverfolgend, erlebte A'Sharad Hett auch mit, wie Anakin Skywalker in seiner Identität als Sith Darth Vader bei der Zerschlagung des Alten Jedi-Ordens mitwirkte und anschließend zusammen mit Imperator Palpatine die Galaxis unterwarf. A'Sharad machte sich Gedanken darüber, dass er im Zuge seiner Mission auf Aargonar bereits früh die Wahrheit über Anakin Skywalker erfuhr und er viel Blut und Leid hätte verhindern können, wenn er nicht geschwiegen und ihm nicht seinem Gewissen überlassen hätte. Nachdem er Tatooine verlassen hatte, beschloss A'Sharad Hett, seine Jedi-Fähigkeiten zu verbergen und eine Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger zu beginnen. Während anderenorts sich das Galaktische Imperium der Galaxis untertan machte, verfolgte A'Sharad ein Opfer namens Resk zum Planeten Korriban, wo sie aufgrund atmosphärischer Turbulenzen zur Landung gezwungen waren. Im Kampf gegen Resk offenbarte A'Sharad seine Jedi-Fähigkeiten und tötete sein Opfer mit seinen beiden Lichtschwertern, nachdem er damit gedroht hatte, die Wahrheit über A'Sharad publik zu machen. Kurz darauf vernahm eine geheimnisvolle Stimme aus den Grabstätten der Sith, die seinen Namen rief. Als er der Stimme folgte, entdeckte A'Sharad das Holocron von XoXaan, einer der ersten Sith, die beteuerte, dass sie auf ein Wesen wartete, das dem Weg der Jedi ebenso abtrünnig war wie sie und das Verzweiflung, Zorn und Hass in sich trug. Mit A'Sharad Hett glaubte XoXaan, den perfekten Schüler gefunden zu haben. thumb|A'Sharad Hett in der Gefangenschaft der [[Yuuzhan Vong.]] A'Sharad Hett willigte ein, sich den Lehren der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu öffnen. Allerdings redete er sich ein, sich XoXaan nur zum Schein anzuschließen und ihr gegenüber nur vorzugeben, ein Sith-Schüler zu sein. A'Sharad erhoffte sich durch ihre Lehren, neue Fähigkeiten zu erlernen und neue Waffen zu erwerben, um sich an Vader und Palpatine rächen zu können. Als er seine Lehre abgeschlossen hatte und die Grabstätten von Korriban wieder verließ, bemerkte A'Sharad Hett jedoch, dass er mehr Zeit mit seinem Sith-Studium zugebracht hatte, als von ihm angenommen. Über die Galaxis war längst der Galaktische Bürgerkrieg hereingebrochen und zu seinem Missfallen waren Vader und Palpatine bereits tot. In seiner Enttäuschung zog er sich mit der Entschlossenheit in die Unbekannten Regionen zurück, sich selbst zu verlieren. Unmittelbar vor Ausbruch des Yuuzhan-Vong-Kriegs im Jahr 25 NSY stieß A'Sharad Hett dort auf die außergalaktische Spezies der Yuuzhan Vong, die im Begriff waren, der Galaxis ihren Willen aufzuzwingen. Er geriet in deren Gefangenschaft und fand sich nach seinem Erwachen aus der Bewusstlosigkeit in einer biotechnologischen Foltervorrichtung, der Umarmung der Schmerzen, wieder. A'Sharads kybernetische Armprothese wurde durch eine Organische ersetzt. Von Vergere, einer Vertrauten der Yuuzhan-Vong-Priesterin Falung, erfuhr A'Sharad, dass ihm von den Yuuzhan Vong aus experimentellen Zwecken Korallensamen eingepflanzt wurden, um somit seine Fähigkeiten in der Macht zu erforschen. Außerdem musste A'Sharad Hett in der folgenden Zeit große Qualen erleiden, da an seinem Körper unentwegt Experimente der Formerkaste durchgeführt wurden. Dabei wurde sein Körper verbessert, um dem Stress besser standhalten zu können, und sein linkes Auge durch eine Kreatur der Yuuzhan Vong ersetzt. Gründung eines neuen Sith-Ordens thumb|left|A'Sharad befreit sich aus der Gefangenschaft der Yuuzhan Vong. Von Vergere erlernte A'Sharad Hett die Mentalität, die Qualen, die er durch die Umarmung der Schmerzen erlitt, dazu einzusetzen, die Dunkle Seite der Macht in ihm zu nähren. So wie er die Dunkelheit in ihm zuließ, empfing A'Sharad eine Vision von einem neuen Sith-Orden. Er gelangte zu der Ansicht, dass die Ordnung der Galaxis auferlegt werden muss, um das immer wiederkehrende Chaos nachhaltig zu beseitigen. Er versuchte, Vergere von seiner Vision zu überzeugen, doch konnte sie sich einerseits nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass entgegen der Regel der Zwei von Darth Bane mehrere Sith agieren sollten, und andererseits war sie sich darüber bewusst, dass die Gründung eines neuen Ordens viele Jahrzehnte in Anspruch nehmen würde. Davon überzeugt, dass sich ihre und A'Sharads Interessen nicht zu einem gemeinsamen Konsens bringen ließen, verließ Vergere ihn und überließ ihm seinem Schicksal. Dies brachte A'Sharad Hett jedoch nicht davon ab, seiner Vision alleine nachzugehen und so wartete er geduldig auf einen günstigen Augenblick, der er zur Flucht nutzen konnte. Am Vorabend der Yuuzhan-Vong-Invasion befreite er sich schließlich aus der Umarmung der Schmerzen, tötete seine Peiniger, floh mit einem Korallenskipper und zerstörte jenes Schiff, in dem er gefangen gehalten wurde, um seinen eigenen Tod vorzutäuschen. Anschließend begab er sich wieder in die bekannte Galaxis und kehrte zum Planeten Korriban zurück. thumb|Darth Krayt lässt sich in einen Zustand der Stasis versetzen. Er legte seine Identität als A'Sharad Hett ab und nahm in Anlehnung an die Krayt-Drachen seiner Heimatwelt den Namen „Darth Krayt“ an. Sein erklärtes Ziel war die Gründung eines neuen Sith-Ordens, wobei ihm die auf Korriban herrschenden energetischen Ausdünstungen der Dunklen Seite behilflich waren, um die Existenz der Sith zu verbergen. Der Eroberungsfeldzug der Yuuzhan Vong erschütterte die Galaxis in ihren Grundfesten und machte aus der Neuen Republik die Galaktische Allianz, begleitet von einem durch Uneinigkeit geprägten Jedi-Orden. Unter anderem versuchte Darth Krayt auch, die Dunkle Jedi Lumiya in seinen Orden zu holen, doch schlug sie sich letztlich auf die Seite von Vergere und wurde später die Meisterin von Darth Cadeus. Dennoch diente sie unfreiwillig den Plänen Darth Krayts, da ihre Handlungen die Aufmerksamkeit der Jedi auf sich sogen und somit von den Fortschritten auf Korriban ablenkte. Aufgrund schmerzender Wucherungen, die von den implantierten Korallensamen in seinem Körper herrührten und die seinen Körper zu verzehren drohten, ließ sich Darth Krayt von seinem Gefolgsmann Darth Wyyrlock I. in einen Zustand der Stasis versetzen, um die Heilung seines Körpers in Gang zu setzen. Trotz seiner körperlichen Abwesenheit blieb Darth Krayts Geist eng mit seinen Schülern verbunden und bereitete sie auf den Tag vor, an dem sich die Sith zu erkennen gaben. Mit einer Kombination aus Stasis und Sith-Meditation konnte Darth Krayt seine natürliche Lebensspanne maßgeblich verlängern und den Fortschritt seiner Krankheit nahezu ein Jahrhundert lang unterdrücken.Legacy 0½ Allerdings war sich Krayt dessen bewusst, dass er zur Umsetzung seiner Pläne mehr Zeit benötigte und er unbedingt eine Heilmethode finden musste, um die Korallensamen aus seinem Körper zu bekommen. Zu seinem Unglück sah er sich außerstande, sich selbst vor seinem Schicksal zu bewahren. In späteren Jahren entdeckte er den jungen Jedi Cade Skywalker, der ein derart großes Potenzial in der Macht aufwies, dass er eine Technik beherrschte, die Lebewesen vor der Schwelle des Todes bewahren konnte. Für Krayt war dies die Aussicht auf Heilung, da er überzeugt davon war, dass Cade seine Technik auch dahingehend verfeinern konnte, um sie schlussendlich auch auf ihn anzuwenden und ihn von seiner tödlichen Krankheit zu befreien. Initiator des Sith-Imperialen Kriegs thumb|Darth Krayt, Initiator des [[Sith-Imperialer Krieg|Sith-Imperialen Kriegs.]] Rund ein Jahrhundert nach dem Ausbruch des Yuuzhan-Vong-Kriegs war aus dem so genannten Restimperium das Neue Galaktische Imperium entstanden, das unter der Herrschaft von Imperator Roan Fel stand. Die Galaktische Allianz, die noch immer eng mit dem Jedi-Orden zusammenarbeitete, unterstützte die Jedi zu dieser Zeit bei ihrem Vorhaben, die Yuuzhan Vong in die bekannte Galaxis zu integrieren und ihrem schlechten Ruf als Kriegstreiber und Schlächter, der seit den Tagen der Yuuzhan-Vong-Invasion fest in den Köpfen der galaktischen Bevölkerung verankert war, entgegenzuwirken. Aus diesem Grund erarbeiteten die Jedi mit der Formerkaste der Yuuzhan Vong ein Experiment, das mithilfe von Terraforming einige verwüstete Welten wieder urbar machen sollte. Mit dieser Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Jedi und den Yuuzhan Vong, die längst nicht unumstritten war, sah Darth Krayt seine Chance gekommen, einen Kriegsgrund zu schaffen und den Untergang der Galaktischen Allianz sowie des Jedi-Ordens zu besiegeln.Neue Allianzen Nachdem das von dem Jedi Kol Skywalker und der Meister-Formerin Nei Rin geleitete Ossus-Projekt bewiesen hatte, dass der Terraforming-Prozess tatsächlich die Vegetation aufblühen und das Klima regenerieren ließ, wurden nach dem Testlauf auf Ossus zahlreiche weitere Planeten für das Terraforming vorbereitet.Geister An dieser Stelle beauftragte Krayt seine Attentäterin Darth Maladi, um das Projekt der Yuuzhan Vong zu sabotieren. Maladi, die selbst ein umfassendes Wissen über die Biotechnologie der Yuuzhan Vong besaß, entwickelte einen abgewandelten Genius der Korallensamen, die sie anschließend den Villips und Biots der Yuuzhan Vong zuführte. Die Sith-Attentäterin brauchte den Samen nur noch ihre Dunkle Energie zuführen, um die Mutation in Gang zu setzen. In der Folge brachen auf allen bereits terraformten Welten tödliche Seuchen aus, die sämtliche einheimische Wesen befielen und verenden ließen. Für Nei Rin und die Jedi war dies eine unerklärliche Entwicklung und obwohl insbesondere die Jedi einen Sabotageakt vermuteten, konnten sie es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht nachweisen. thumb|left|Darth Krayt hat sich selbst zum neuen [[Imperator ernannt.]] Heimlich nahm Darth Krayt Kontakt mit Nyna Calixte, einer Moff und der Leiterin des Geheimdienstes des Neuen Galaktischen Imperiums, auf und weihte sie in seine Pläne ein. Statt die Informationen an Imperator Roan Fel weiterzugeben, trug sie diese ihrem Geliebten Morlish Veed vor, der selbst als Großmoff tätig war und nach Fels Platz als Imperator strebte. Gemeinsam schlossen Veed und Calixte auf dem Planeten Bastion ein Bündnis mit den Sith und wie von Krayt vorgesehen, gelang es den beiden einflussreichen Moffs, ihren Moff-Rat so zu manipulieren, dass diese der Galaktischen Allianz schließlich eine Kriegshandlung anhängten. Das Imperium stellte daraufhin ein Ultimatum, das die Beendigung der Zusammenarbeit mit den Yuuzhan Vong zur Folge haben sollte, was die Galaktische Allianz auf Drängen der Jedi jedoch zurückwies. Der zunächst diplomatisch ausgetragene Interessenkonflikt mündete schnell in einer Reihe militärischer Kampfhandlungen, die zusammenfassend als Sith-Imperialer Krieg in die Geschichte eingingen. Ein Jahr nach Kriegsausbruch gab sich Darth Krayt und sein Sith-Orden offen als Verbündete des Imperiums zu erkennen. Während dieser und der folgenden Zeit hatte die Galaktische Allianz aufgrund ihr umstrittenen Zusammenarbeit mit den Yuuzhan Vong zahlreiche Mitgliedswelten verloren, die sich anschließend dem Neuen Imperium zu wandten. Dies führte letztendlich dazu, dass sich die Galaktische Allianz selbst bekämpfte und den Aufstieg des Imperiums ermöglichte.Skywalkers ErbeIndomitable (Comic) Mit einem Ablenkungsmanöver, dass die gesamte Flotte der Galaktische Allianz zur Schlacht von Caamas im Jahr 130 NSY zusammenkommen ließ, konnten Darth Krayt und seine Schergen den schutzlos ausgelieferten Planeten Coruscant und den dort ansässigen Jedi-Tempel erobern. Zwei Tage später setzte Krayt seinen Handlanger Darth Nihl für das Massaker von Ossus ein, bei dem die Jedi-Akademie von Ossus verwüstet und sämtliche darin befindlichen Jedi von einem Aufgebot von Sith-Kriegern getötet wurden. Nach der Schlacht von Caamas, in deren Verlauf die Galaktische Allianz besiegt wurde, folgte so die Zerschlagung des Jedi-Orden, der nun abermals zerstreut und führerlos war, wie rund 150 Jahre zuvor mit Palpatines Order 66 und der Großen Jedi-Säuberung. Nach der Eroberung Coruscants vollführte Darth Krayt seinen letzten Schritt, für den er den Sith-Imperialen Krieg überhaupt eingeläutet hatte. Wie von Morlish Veed und Nyna Calixte gleichermaßen geahnt und befürchtet, ernannte sich Darth Krayt nun selbst zum Imperator des Neuen Galaktischen Imperium, in dem er den amtierenden Herrscher Roan Fel tötete und anschließend dessen Thron besetzte. Obwohl er mit seiner Selbsternennung den aufstrebenden Moff Morlish Veed gegen sich aufbrachte, konnte der Moff-Rat nichts anderes tun als dem Sith die Treue zu schwören und ihm bedingungslos zu folgen. Wie der Sith-Lord jedoch kurz darauf feststellen musste, handelte es sich um den vermeintlichen Roan Fel lediglich um einen Doppelgänger, während der echte Imperator unlängst von Coruscant geflohen war. Darth Krayt sagte seiner Dienerin Darth Maladi großes Versagen nach, da sie in ihrer Funktion als Chefin des Imperialen Geheimdienstes die rechtzeitige Flucht von Roan Fel hätte bemerken müssen. Nichtsdestotrotz stufte er die von Roan Fel ausgehende Gefahr als sehr gering ein und seine einzige Sorge bestand darin, dass das imperiale Militär sowie einige Moffs mit ihm sympathisieren und eine Spaltung des Imperiums bewirken könnten. Darth Krayt war willens, herauszufinden, welcher der Moffs und militärischer Befehlshaber weiterhin die Treue zu Roan Fel hielt, sowie sicher zu gehen, dass Fel keinen Verbündeten findet, mit dem er sich zu einer Allianz zusammenschließen könnte. Aus diesem Grund setzte er ein Kopfgeld auf überlebende Jedi aus, sodass sich diese gezwungen sahen, in den Untergrund zu fliehen und nicht die Gelegenheit bekamen, Kontakt mit Roan Fel und seinen Imperialen Rittern aufzunehmen. Jagd nach Roan Fel Bis 137 NSY, sieben Jahre nach seinem Staatstreich, musste Darth Krayt häufig mit ansehen, wie Roan Fel vereinzelte Blitzangriffe durchführte, um sich anschließend wieder zu verstecken. Ihm gelang es eine kleine Gruppe von Loyalisten zu mobilisieren und gegen Darth Krayts Regime aufzubringen. Jegliche Versuche des Sith-Lords, Roan Fel zu finden, schlugen fehl und so engagierte er die Twi'lek-Sith Darth Talon, die gerade ihre Ausbildung unter der Lehre von Darth Ruyn abgeschlossen hatte und sich als Attentäterin in den Dienst Darth Krayts stellte, mit der Suche nach Roan Fel. Darth Krayt konnte ihr die Information mit auf den Weg geben, dass Fels Tochter und einzige Erbin, Prinzessin Marasiah Fel, sowie ihre Begleiterin, die Imperiale Ritterin Elke Vetter, auf dem Planeten Socorro einer geheimen Mission nachging. Talon sollte Marasiah Fel dazu bringen, ihren Vater aus seinem Versteck zu locken oder sie zu selbigen zu treiben, damit Darth Krayt ihrer Spur folgen und die ganze Familie Fel mit einem Schlag beseitigen konnte. Krayt ahnte nicht, dass sich Fel inzwischen auf dem Planeten Bastion zurückziehen und die dort befindlichen imperialen Besatzungstruppen unter dem Kommando von Oron Jaeger überzeugen konnte, sich seiner Sache anzuschließen. Hoffnung auf Heilung Völkermord auf Mon Calamari Zitat aus The Wrath of the Dragon: „The mon calamari will have time to suffer and reflect on their crimes until all are extinct. I will purge the galaxy of their culture and history. Such will be the fate of all who defy the sith!“ }} Quellen *''Der Outlander'' *''Die Malastare Mission *''Das letzte Gefecht um Jabiim'' *''Der Sturm nach dem Sturm'' *''Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg'' *''Besessen'' *''Skywalkers Erbe'' *''Neue Allianzen'' *''Geister'' *''Bereit zu sterben'' *''Die Klauen des Drachen'' *''The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Legacy 0½'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' Einzelnachweise Krayt, Darth Krayt, Darth Krayt, Darth Krayt, Darth Krayt, Darth Krayt, Darth Krayt, Darth Kategorie:Personen des Neuen Imperiums Krayt, Darth en:Darth Krayt es:Darth Krayt pt:Darth Krayt pl:Darth Krayt